Unnamed England Brothers
The Unnamed England Brothers is a minor characters in the VeggieTales series. He first appears in "The Star Of Christmas" running from Seymour Scheweck's rocket car. He then appears again in "An Easter Carol" he also gets his first speaking role. He then makes a few more cameos. Appearance Unnamed England Brothers is a two orange carrot beady eyes and big nose wears a light blue and tan hats and a light blue and tan waistcoats and light blue and tan ties, but sometimes seen in a chef outfit, identical to the one Jimmy and Oscar wears. Acting *Themselves in "The Star Of Christmas" *Themselves and a baker in "An Easter Carol" *Themselves in "The Crisper County Charity" *Themselves in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "A Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "Pinocchio" *Themselves in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Themselves in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Themselves in "The Star Of Christmas And Hanukkah Doesn't Get A Star" *Themselves in "The Veggie Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "The Moneybag Carol" *Themselves in "The Tale of an Empress" *Themselves in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Themselves in "Monsters University *Themselves in "The Polar Express" *Themselves in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Themselves in "Frozen" *Themselves in "The Boxtrolls" *Themselves in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Themselves in "Raise of the Guardians" *Themselves in "Flushed Away" *Themselves in "The Ring" *Themselves in "Small Soldiers" *Themselves in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Themselves in "Arthur Christmas" *Themselves in "Family Thanksgiving" *Themselves in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Themselves in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Themselves in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Themselves in "Father Christmas" *Themselves in "White Christmas" *Themselves in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Themselves in "Big Hero 6" *Themselves in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Themselves in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Themselves in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Themselves in "It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown" *Themselves in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Themselves in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Themselves in "Elf" *Themselves in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Themselves in "Deck the Halls" *Themselves in "Frosty the Snowman" *Themselves in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Themselves in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Themselves in "Jingle And The Way" *Themselves in "Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City" *Themselves in "Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid" *Themselves in "Frosty Returns" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:The Star Of Christmas And Hanukkah Doesn't Get A Star Category:The Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The Moneybag Carol Category:The Tale of an Empress Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way Category:Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City Category:Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid Category:Frosty Returns